Leon Xero
"People are like dice, a certain Frenchman said that. You throw yourself in the direction of your own choosing. People are free because they can do that. Everyone’s circumstances are different, but no matter how small the choice, at the very least, you can throw yourself. It’s not chance or fate. It’s the choice you made."~Leon Xero "The best way to predict the future is to create it."~Leon to his Guild Master. "Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness of other people."~Leon Xero History Leon was born into a government of people without magic, a ruthless dictatorship known as the Ragnarok Republic. His father was a kind man and believed a world without freedom was a worthless world so he created a secret army in order to free the people of his country. But on the day of revenge, he failed and his whole army was slaughtered, including him. That day Leon's world changed drastically. He learned the importance of words and became apologetic so he would not end up like his father. With his father gone he had to join the army to support his family which lost it's bread winner. He rose up the ranks quickly using only a steel saber his father gave him, which caused him to become very proficient at wielding a sword, becoming the greatest sword fighter in the army by the age 13. He won wars against magical kingdoms. After 3 years of participating in the army he was inducted into a government experiment known as project "Rune", a project to implant a magic lacrima into a warrior to turn the tides of battle. Out of the 88 people experimented on he was the only one to survive. Using the remaining lacrima on his sword Leon became the governments ultimate weapon winning countless wars. When he came back home at the age of 14 he found out his mother had become ill; and the government did not give her the money he earned for punishment for her husbands rebellion with her dying words being find a man named "Ariwawa Hane" and join him, he will show you countless things. He then left the Ragnarok Republic and joined the Blue Pegasus guild. Personality Leon is known for being very apologetic. He will apology's for anything he does or anything a friend of his does. He is also quite laid-back, and is easy to make friends with. Leon is also very good at reading other peoples emotions, especially his guild master. He uses this ability to help people with there problems. At times, Leon has shown himself to be very observant, and proven his high intellect. Though Leon has a different part of him, which is when he is enraged, and can become a dangerous person to be dealt with. Appearance Leon usually wears a loose jacket, and at rare times can be seen with a suit. He also wears a silver sweatshirt and sweat-pant, which is flexible for him to train in. He isn't bulky but is fit, and is agile and fast. His slim appearance can make him underestimated. His Blue Pegasus mark is on his shoulder, hidden by his clothes. Leon has blue eyes, and silver hair. He is considered handsome by most, and is indeed attractive. While ladies always come close to him, he refuses any intercourse with them, which usually leads to more lovers. He doesn't take pride in his appearance, but respects his body. Relationships Leon is very close to his Guild Master, though nobody else knows why. It is said to have happened during a training session in which Leon was sent to the emergency room. Magic and Abilities Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru) is a Caster Magic involving the usage of writing runes for various effects. Leon is a master of this magic and is even able to manipulate preset runes. Immense Magical Power: '''Due to the "Rune" project, and having a lacrima implemented into him, he holds vast power reserves. He is known for casting high-level spells, even though they take time. He can cast several moderate spells with minor fatigue. '''Master Swordsman: '''Leon has proven himself several times of his swordsmanship. He prefers this rather than any other style, and uses his speed and agility to maneuver himself around his opponent. He is also known for mixing his magic with his swordsmanship, and if ever to lose his abilities in magic, he always can rely to his sword. '''Basic Hand to Hand Combat: '''Though preferring his sword, Leon is proficient with martial arts and can use it if needed. '''Enhanced Agility: '''With or without his magic, Leon is a blur on the field. He is light on his feet, and is quite speedy. Most opponents find it hard to keep up with his immense speed. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Leon's reflexes are heightened to the human body, with or without his magic. He is able to make quick decisions and act speedy in the middle of battle. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Leon has shown his tolerance for pain and pressure. He has been hit through trees, punching rapidly, sent through buildings and survived punishment from a enraged guild master. '''Keen Intellect: '''Leon has proven himself to be able to understand the properties of magic and science, and use them in battle. He observes his surroundings, and often combines them with his swordsmanship to reach a deadly combo. '''Master Strategist: Leon has shown his ability to understand and figure out the limits of his foes. He usually uses this against them to exploit weaknesses and further a plan. He is known for pre-setting battle. Amazing Adaptability: '''Being in the Ragnork Empire, Leon had experienced several wars and battles, and was forced to learn different styles and ways of fighting. If he finds one way isn't working, he easily adapts to another, using his intellect to find a weakness. '''Knowledge of Fighting Arts: '''Leon has fought several enemies, from ranged to martial arts. He knows a style when he sees it, which usually gives him a advantage over several enemies. '''Immunity to Taunts: '''Leon is used to be insulted, due to his father being a peaceful activist. As well as taunts during his battle years. He simply ignores insults, so he is immune to taunts. Tools '''Lacrima Rune Sword: Leon used a lacrima given from "Rune" project form a Rune Sword. This rune sword is enhanced with magical abilities, and every so often will flash purple. The rune sword works perfectly with Leon's magic, allowing for less magic used. One slash of this sword on the flesh of a human attaches a rune onto them, and the rune may have several effects. Category:Characters